Real estate on a search results page can be valuable and can be filled with a variety of information including algorithmic web results, advertisements, and other useful information. Advertisements, in particular, are sometimes presented on a search results page when the advertisement relates to the corresponding search query submitted by a user. Conventionally, displaying advertisements to users is done on a global scale. Therefore, the same search query submitted by two different users would produce the same related advertisements. However, every user does not have the same interests. One user may find the advertisements useful while another user may find the same advertisements to be annoying or useless.
Some users may enjoy having advertisements placed on a search results page as the advertisements are helpful for their needs. In such a case, it may be beneficial to be able to present more advertisements to those users. However, the same advertisements may be bothersome to other users. In such a case, it may be beneficial to present less advertisements to those users. Therefore, it may be beneficial to have a method that will personalize search results pages according to an individual user's needs or interests.